The Chance Reunion
by pencilkase
Summary: Billy and Lyra have drifted apart. But will one chance encounter reunite them as friends again? Or maybe something more? I for some reason which I don't know want to see Billy Costa and Lyra Belacqua together so this is it. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Chance Reunion

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the very talented Phillip Pullman.

Chapter 1

Lyra P.O.V

There was always something about gyptian boy, but I never knew what. There was always something about Billy Costa that I was interested in but I couldn't think of a way to get close enough to see what it was. We were always on different sides. The mud fights. The gobbler games. We were always opposing each other.

But now. We don't even see each other anymore. We're both 15 now and it seems like we've drifted apart. But I'm determined not to break all ties with him. I need to find out what that thing was. The thing that kept me near him those years ago.

Sure, we were never as close as I was with Roger but Roger and I lived in the same collage. What did you expect?

I was walking down a cobbled road, being careless as always, when I saw him. The gyptian boy, man now, in all his radiant glory. He hasn't changed at all. I don't know how I knew that but maybe it was thanks to the alethiometer giving me that sort of sixth sense, I don't know.

I don't know how, but I just knew that I had to go talk to him. I started to make my way to him but I then noticed that he had started to walk too. Towards me. As he got closer I examined his features. He was very handsome but the girls wouldn't fawn over him. This would make it easier for us to become friends again.

"Hello Billy, been a while hasn't it?" I greeted him. He smiled back at me and replied, "Too long Lyra, how are you?" "Good and you?" "Great actually. Why don't you come back to my boat and we can catch up?" "You have your own boat now?" He nodded, "Sure why not?"

We walked in a comfortable silence to his boat. But when we got there, I was mesmerised. It was an amazing boat and it seemed to fit Billy Costa perfectly. I probably don't seem like someone who knows anything about boats, but after spending time with gyptians of the sea, you learn some stuff.

Anyway, after I was done studying the exterior of the boat, Billy showed me the inside. It was just as brilliant as the outside, but I'm not going to go on about how perfect it looked.

He showed me a seat and I, of course, sat down and he sat across from me. We stared at each other for a while until Pan nudged my leg. Now a fully grown panther, he nearly knocked me out of the chair. At the thought of my daemon I remembered a letter that Billy had sent to Roger and I. The letter had said that Ratter was starting to settle. So I asked a personal question. "Billy, what animal did Ratter settle as?" He suddenly stiffened and then stared at Pan and me. After about 30 seconds of staring he called Ratter from the other room. As I saw what he was, my breath caught in my throat.

Ratter was a panther. I couldn't believe it. But while I was staring in disbelief, Pan made his way over to Ratter and they both started purring and putting their scent on each other.

I was so scared at that moment… so I fled, Pantalaimon had no choice but to follow. I felt a pang in my heart as our daemons disconnected, but I kept running. I just… couldn't face the truth right now.

Our daemons match. Our souls match.


	2. Chapter 2

The Chance Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own His Dark Materials or the movie The Golden Compass… If I did Billy Costa and Lyra Belacqua would have kissed at least once!

Chapter 2

Billy P.O.V

I was just about to apologise to Lyra for something I can't control when she ran at full speed off the boat and down the road. I felt a sudden empty feeling in my heart as I saw Pantalaimon chase after her.

"Lyra!" I shouted as I chased after her. I saw her running toward Jordan Collage. 'Dammit,' I thought, 'I can't go in there, I have to catch up to her.' As I reached the iron-tip gates of the collage I saw the tips of Lyras hair fly around the corner of a building.

I mentally cursed myself for letting her get away. We needed to talk. About our daemons. Our souls. Us.

I ran my hand through my already ruffled hair and made my way back to my boat. I'll talk to her next time I see her.

*2 Days Later*

It had been 2 days since Lyra had found out. Two days since I had talked to her. Two days since I had seen her. I was under the frustrating impression that she was avoiding me and the worst part was that it was probably true.

As if the Heavens or God or whoever was up there was finally taking pity on me, there Lyra Belacqua was walking ever so carefully **(sarcasm was meant to be there. Sorry.) **down the road. As you can guess, I ran straight for her. She was so engrossed in her shopping that she didn't notice me and jumped when I tapped her on the shoulder.

When she finally recovered from the "frightening" experience, she turned around to face me. As she saw my face she visibly froze. Instead of waiting for her to turn around and run, I grabbed her by the shoulders and led her into a deserted side street. **A/N: No, he is not going to rape her! **Even though I was sure she wouldn't run away, I kept my grip on her shoulders. Lyra Belacqua is unpredictable when she is angry, scared or upset.

"Lyra, you and I both know that we need to talk about this. Now are we going to go back to my boat to talk or not?" I asked.

She nodded her head so I let go of her shoulders and we stepped onto the main street. We walked down to the river docks as calmly as we could but the people staring at our matching daemons didn't help. I could pretty much feel Lyras and Pantalaimons rising panic.

We were now only 20 metres away from the docks. The stares were getting really intense. It took all of my will power **(A/N: Is will and power meant to be joined as in willpower?) **to not yell some of the worst words in history at them. But I couldn't scare Lyra away. It was pure luck that she agreed to talk about our "situation."

We had now reached my boat, which I was thankful for, and I led Lyra and Pan below the deck once again, this time for a much more serious matter.

Time to face the truth.


End file.
